ALOT OF POEMS
by nikki-rawr-imadino
Summary: POEMS WRITTEN BY ME...


Poems

Who am I to Care?

I walked in the rain

My hair getting wet

But who am I to care?

I give muffled cries

And pull my hoodie farther over my eyes

Tears stain my face

My dad is dead

And it's my fault

I cry till I can't cry no more

My dad is gone

And now my life is empty

I walk in the rain

Feeling the precipitation on my skin

But who am I to care?

Windows

I stare out my window

In search of you

I peer through the glass

Waiting for you to appear

But I know for a fact

You're not coming back

I'll never see your shining smile

As you walk up my driveway

I'll always remember your face

As you walked through my door

I stare out the window

Knowing you'll never be there

I'll peer through the glass

My body remaining here

Lost

I'm lost

Where am I?

I need you

But I cannot hear you

I move my way

Along the wall

Then I drop

Unto another endless darkness

I'm lost

Where am I?

I cannot see you

But I know you're here too

Challenges

I stood in front of them

The crowd was silent

I cleared my throat

But no words would come

I opened my mouth to speak

But all I heard was "Uhh..."

I closed my eyes

And thought the best

But the best was at weakness

I prayed to God for help

I opened my mouth

And out came my name.

Remembering

I stood there

Mesmerized by daylight

I closed my eyes

And took a deep breath

I thought back to the dream

I had when I was seven years old

It was flying

I stood there on the rooftop

My arms spread like wings

My eyes still closed

I began to flap

I fell

And fell

And I flew

I was a bird

With no wings

My dream when I was seven

Came true

Invisible

People around me

Asking me questions

Or just having a conversation

I stare at them

And not say a word

I think to myself

I have all the friends I need

Yet, I feel alone

I see them interact with me

But it's like I'm in a different world

They see me

But not the inside of me

They don't get it

And they never will

People around me

Talk to me

Yet I'm still

Invisible.

Love  
She starred at her love

A smile upon her face

She looked deeply into his eyes

He looked deeply into her soul

He took a shallow breath

His ribcage broken

A gang had beat him

Even though his figure was horrid

She loved him

He lay there in the rain

His blood being washed away

She let a few tears drop

"Now is your time."

The girl whispered.

He shook his head

"I'll remember you."

She smiled

As the boy took his last breath

A Drop Of Ink

I sit here

A piece of paper

And a pen rest in front of me

I take deep breaths

What to write?

I have no idea

I sit there

And look out my window

I see cars and buses

Passing quickly by

I look again at my paper

And then look at my teacher

I sigh

And look at my paper

Pick up my pen

And write

Fourth of July

I sit on my driveway

And look at the sky

BOOM BOOM

Fills my ears with happiness

I get up

Grab a roman candle

Ignite it

And watch as beauty lights the sky

BOOM BOOM

I smile to myself

And look at my little brother

Playing with sparklers

Writing his name

In never ending light

I smile

And choose up a sparkler

I Light it

And with the bright glow

I write

Firework

Fears

I stare at it

It looks back

I close my eyes

And pray for help

I open my eyes

And the creature is still here

I give a sour face

But the creature goes about its life

I lift my foot

And stomp

The spider

Is dead and gone

Smile

I looked at the grass

The flowers in bloom

I stared at the stars

The constellations a plenty

I smiled at the moon

Not nearly as bright as the sun

I felt aura

It hit me like a bus

I smiled feeling power

I looked at my hands

My body glowing a silvery color

I smiled as I turn into a star

And went up to the heavens

Friends

First day of school

And I'm scared out of my wits

What if I'm the person know one likes?

I bit my lip, my body shaking

I walk through the building

My mom and dad

Holding a hand each

I walk into my classroom

Greet my teacher

And look at my peers faces

One person catches my eye

She has blonde hair like me

And green eyes like me

I smiled and sit right next to her

Her name is Dakota

I smile and tell her my name

Were inseparable

Until one day

She's gone

She moved

Without saying goodbye

I sit in my driveway

Waiting for her to come back

But does she?

No.


End file.
